


Merry Frattmas

by edwick96



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Smutt, a love letter to matt murdock, frank loves dogs, going in raw, vigilante christmas, who needs candy canes when you can have tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: "“Okay, how about this. You agree to do this, for ME at least,” Frank grunted, almost regretting falling for such a do-gooder. Almost.“And we do our own thing Christmas Eve. Start our own traditions, a Vigilante Christmas,” Matt smirked.“You’re not funny,” Frank grunted but seriously considered it. He loved holidays, tradition, and routine in his life before, it might be good to do something special, at least once a year."





	Merry Frattmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on another pet project and then I thought, Oh crap! It's Christmas, and I wanted to give these two sad-sacks a nice day.

“Nah red I can’t do it.”

“It’s for Foggy,” before Frank could open his mouth, Matt interjected, “And Karen.”

Frank sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. They were situated on the floor, Matt sitting between Franks legs, leaning back against the other mans chest as home Alone flashed on the TV. It was a week before Christmas, and they were deciding on a plan for the day. Matt had been trying to convince the other man to have dinner with some of their friends that they’d collected over the last couple of years, the Defenders, the Liebermans and Karen and Foggy. Frank was steadfast against the idea.

He hated Christmas, they both sort of did, but Matt was trying for normal, and Frank respected that. That doesn’t mean he was about to start singing carols and hanging wreaths.

“Okay, how about this. You agree to do this, for ME at least,” Frank grunted, almost regretting falling for such a do-gooder. Almost. Red was the only thing in this world, through all the dirt bags and the scum, he really treasured right now. He felt stupidly protective of him even though Matt had broken several of his bones when they were enemies. He wasn’t exactly Franks moral compass, but they’d been together long enough now that the Punisher had softened a little. 

“And we do our own thing Christmas Eve. Start our own traditions, a Vigilante Christmas,” Matt smirked.

“You’re not funny,” Frank grunted but seriously considered it. He loved holidays, tradition, and routine in his life before, it might be good to do something special, at least once a year.

“Come on, what would you’re ideal day include?”

“Sex,” Frank murmured, breathing against Matt’s neck, teeth almost close enough to graze his ear. He new how to push all of Red’s buttons.

Matt huffed, eyes fluttering for a second before he slapped Frank’s thigh to stop him. “Fine,” he swallowed, “Sex is on the list. What else?”

“We’d need rules,” Frank decided. “No corny Christmas bullshit.”

“Okay well then first rule, no carols. If I hear one verse of silent night all the sex in the world couldn’t keep me around.”

Matt barked out a laugh, a wordless, ‘As if.’ “Okay deal. No tree.”

Frank chuckled, Red couldn’t enjoy it anyway. “No presents.”

“What?” Matt’s brow furrowed, he turned his neck, unseeing chestnut eyes turning on him. “Why?”

“Because you’re the only present I need baby,” Frank crooned.

“Oh my god I’m going to vomit.” Matt made a big show of gagging. 

Frank slipped his hand up Matt’s shirt and wiggling his fingers into the soft spot just below his partners arms, making Red giggle and squirm around, “You little brat take that back,” only when Matt was gasping for breath did Frank relent, giving his hypersensitive boyfriend a break.

“Fine fine,” Matt gasped, “No presents, I’ll get you a shotgun on Christmas day. Food?”

“Steakhouse.” Frank said firmly, knowing they both liked a good steak and some beer.

“Absolutely. What do you wanna do during the day?” 

“Whatever the fuck we want.”

“And Christmas day we act holly and jolly and like it.” Matt said.

“Deal.” Said frank, then they drifted off in front of the TV.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Frank woke up to something slobbering all over his face. Thinking it was Max getting on to their bed again he groaned and tried to swat him away until the dog spoke.

“Frank!” Matt yelled, before giving him another wet kiss on the nose, “It’s our day! Fratt Day!!”

“Please do NOT call it that,” Frank groaned, “Fratt” was what their friends called them, joining their names together like some goddamn celebrities in a tabloid. One day Danny kept calling them that over and over, mocking Frank, and Luke had to physically restrain him from punching the “Immortal” out of the Iron Fist.

“Whatever, what do you want to do first?” 

Frank smiled pulling Matt closer on top of him, their legs tangling together, “You.”

“I thought we said no presents?” Matt teased, and Frank kissed the smug smirk right off of his face. If Matt wanted presents, Frank had one ready for him that’d have him screaming ho ho ho.

He grabbed a large handful of Matt’s perfect ass, deepening their kiss, grazing his lips across the other mans lower lip teasingly. If this was supposed to be their perfect day so he didn’t want to rush this, he was going to do this right. The best thing about Matt was how quickly he unravelled, melted into a mass of twitching limbs and desperate noises, and honestly it was better to see that, to do that to this gorgeous, strong man, than to actually get himself off.

Yeah, he’d leave his own pleasure for a bit, before then he wanted to take Matt apart piece by piece. Matt always knew that this was Frank’s plan, acted indignant and said he wasn’t THAT embarrassing but he never complained when Frank had him writing in the streets, making debased little moans and sweating hard.

Frank wanted it all this morning. He moved, strong arms flipping Matt onto his back, making him huff in surprise, and got to work. When Matt’s arms tried to explore Frank’s body, the bigger man caught his wrists and pressed them firmly into the mattress, leaving the Daredevils pleasure solely in Frank’s hands. There were so many ways Matt could get out of this position if he wanted, he and Frank were almost equal strength wise, but Matt never tried. Just some weak struggling for show.

“Agh, don’t you get bored of this Frank? There are so many other ways I could get you off.” He was right, Matt himself was more than a little skilled in the bedroom. His strength, combined with his knowledge of what made Frank tick lead to some truly memorable sex. But Frank was fine were they were, and he knew Matt was just bluffing.

“Matty” he kissed him on the lips lightly, making the other mans eyelashes flutter beautifully over his sightless eyes. “relax” another kiss, “Let daddy make you feel good,” kiss, “it’s our special day.”

Matt, being the kinky fuck he was, was already rock hard. He had no embarrassment over what got him going in bed. He had called Frank “Daddy” amongst people once and Frank was still laughing uproariously when they got home.

Matt rolled one thick thigh against his lovers dick, making him hiss, before moving his mouth sideways to the soft spot behind Matt’s ear. He nuzzled there, trailing his warm breath on tender skin, grazing his teeth over an earlobe, and drawing out another beautiful sound. Moving down, sucking welts onto the soft skin of Matt’s neck, rolling his hips agonisingly over his erect cock Frank couldn’t think of any better way to start a day, merry fricken Christmas. He moved, making sure his hands were still covering the wrists of the writing man above him, flicking his tongue over a nipple.

Matt heaved off the bed, a glorious yell escaping his lips, Frank kept at it, rolling the erect nub between his teeth. He let go of one of Matt’s wrists, it immediately found purchase behind Frank’s neck. Frank used his newly freed hand to slide up between the mattress and his partners ass, poking his middle finger up until he found Matt’s hole, the Daredevil hissed, “Frank! Come on,” he whined.

“Sshh relax Red this is leading somewhere trust me.” He wasn’t lying either, he had a plan but he took his time first, using nothing but his mouth and a couple of fingers to totally unravel Matt until he was a panting, sweaty mess. That’s when Frank moved his arms away and resumed kissing Matt on the lips, the other man thoroughly confused and frustrated.

“God damn it Red you are so gorgeous. Seeing you like that just... drives me crazy.” Matt heard in his heart that Frank was telling the truth and a beautiful blush reached all the way from his face to his neck. “Yeah that face of yours Red, these lips” he draws out a really long kiss, sweet. If it was “Fratt Day” then he’d spend the whole day making sure Matt knew how much he loved every part of him, (little did he know Matt would continue to do the same throughout the day.)

“Frank…” Matt’s voice came out, sexually frustrated, embarrassed, thankful, all kinds of things, and Frank decided to give in. He rolled them over so Matt was on top of him.

“Okay hop up,” Matt was confused before something clicked in his head and he grinned ,“That’s right, it’s your turn to have fun,” Frank leaned on his elbows.

“Trust me I plan to.” Matt loved riding Frank, the movement of it, setting his own pace (which drove Frank crazy,) really Frank didn’t know or care why Red liked it so much because it was fun for both of them.

They were already hard and ready to go, (all part of Frank’s plan) so Matt was quick off the mark. When he went to get a condom and lube Frank stopped him, and Matt grinned. Frank was blessing him with another gift.

“Hold on a second then,” he spat on his own fingers and moved to widen himself before they started.

“Oh my god you’re filthy,” Frank laughed.

“You love it.”

Once he was ready Matt lowered himself on to Frank and they both groaned in unison, Frank grabbed at Matt’s ridiculous silk sheets as a beautiful agonising pull shot electricity through both the men. Then Matt started moving, the slow pull gaining speed as Frank’s precum lubed them up. Matt grabbed at Franks pec muscles, and Frank had the foresight to wrap one hand around Matt’s dick, pulling in rhythm, so that eventually, when it all became too much, they came at roughly the same time before falling in a heap.

“You’re a mastermind Frank, a real tactician.”

“One shot one kill Red you know me,” They both puff out breathless laughs, clinging together, making out lazily for a couple more moments

They took a very quick shower together to clean up and then walked into the kitchen for naked breakfast that Frank made. He decided to make their favourite individual dishes instead of some sugary Christmas crap like waffles. He made himself some fried eggs, avocado and toast, and made Matty oatmeal with honey and bananas, which got high praise judging by the grunting noise Red was making when he was slurping it down. Frank did make some hot chocolate, an old recipe he had with some Christmas spices in it to make it taste like gingerbread.

“Okay the way I see it, we hate Christmas, but we love each other, so we celebrate that, spend the day together. I think first off this morning I’ll pick something fun for us to do, and this afternoon you think of something.

“Why do you get to pick first?” Frank asked indignantly.

“Do you know what you want to do yet?”

“No…”

“Right, well while you think of something, I say we should go to the gym.”

“Oh wow, festive.”

“Hey! This afternoon we can go ice skating or bake cookies if you want, but we’re doing this!” Matt said resolutely, going to pack a gym bag. Frank smiled and followed suit. “The whole point is that we do this stuff together right?”

Frank moves forward and wraps his arms under Matt’s, “That’s right Red. This is our day.”

“Yeah, it’s Frattmas” Matt muffles into Franks shoulder.

Frank pushes him away with a disgusted noise, “The gyms got a boxing ring right?”  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Frank didn’t often come to the gym with Matt, who works out mainly by training his fighting moves, whereas Frank preferred to stick to old exercises he did during his tours in the marines.

Today tho they worked out together, starting easy, spotting each other, holding punching bags, racing laps around the gym. Frank appreciated seeing Matt in his element here. In public he was the stoic, talented lawyer, and in private he was a quiet, and thoughtful, but Frank knew Matt never felt more alive then when he was fighting, exercising. He lit up, all cocky smiles and brags, Frank loved it. 

Matt was deadly, with the precision, strength, and wits of a practiced killer, he would have made a great assassin in Franks opinion. He was a nightmare in a ridiculous, red horned suit. Frank loved remembering this, and seeing it in action was a delight. Even when they were enemies he had a great amount of respect for the Devil of hells kitchen. 

He shined the brightest next to the boxing bag. Frank, who was pretending to lift weights, couldn’t stop watching the rhythm of kicks, punches, and blocks. The muscles in Matt’s body tensed and contracted, small beads of sweat rolling down the defined lines on his back. Small little grunts erupted from his chest when he hit particularly hard. Eventually he stopped, and seemed to stare blankly at the bag.

“You know Frank,” Matt huffed, “If you’re going to just stare at me like that we may as well do a few rounds in the ring. 

Frank swallowed. He remembered all their fights before, all the times he’d heard Daredevil cry out in pain, or drew blood. It took him a long time to get over that guilt, so he still had reservations about fighting Matt, even at the gym.

“Come on Frank. Surely you can fight without the intention of killing a person.” And it was that shit eating little grin that made Frank jump in the ring. They agreed if one of them got pinned down that person payed for Frattmas lunch. Once the bet was made it was on.

For Matt, fighting Frank, who was all brute force and strength, was strange. It was harder using traditional martial arts. So their sparring ended up being a weird jumble of styles, he tried sweeping Frank’s weight from under him a couple of times, but he was too solid. Frank attempted to lift Matt clean over his head but that didn’t work either because Matt was too quick. They found fighting without the intent to seriously hurt each other was harder than anticipated. It turned into more of a childish wrestling match, all giggles and profanity. Frank threw in some against regulation groping to catch Matt off guard. It was one of these moves, an ass grab as it were, that distracted Matt enough for Frank to clean knock him down and pin him between his legs. 

“Gotcha!”

“You cheater!” Matt feigned trying to push Frank off of him.

“Don’t be a sore loser, just kiss the champ baby.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Frank wished he’d had a camera to take a reaction pic of Red’s face, right after he’d told him what Frank had decided they were going to do that afternoon. An adorable jumble of confusion, excitement, and a little bit of something like adoration of frank.

They arrived at the animal shelter after a quick lunch, which included day drinking rosé, Frank’s favourite pass time. Matt had to bring his glasses and cane, which was a shame, but he was still giddy as they walked through the entrance.

“Okay so todays one of our busiest days of the year,” said a lovely elderly lady at the front desk, “This is a no kill shelter of course, but it’s still important we get as many animals a home as possible. So if it’s all the same, we’ll go through and check up on some of them, maybe give a couple a bath, and then bring in the families.”

What followed was one of the most fun experiences Matt had ever had.  
Frank was suddenly really glad for this day that they’d set up, to have these special moments. He came here for himself mostly because he loved animals so much; in fact he came in here on occasion alone to help out. He had such a soft spot for these animals. He was surprised how much Red was enjoying himself. Frank watched as his face lit up, talking to some of the dogs in excited tones, cuddling cats, (Frank wasn’t a cat person but it was fucking adorable.)  
He was glad he could share this experience with Matt. Before they got together neither of them had many things to look forward, any special moments. 

Frank took his duties as pet-hander-outer very seriously, Matt just sat to the side and laughed. A family, or usually just the parents, would come through to adopt a pet, frank would hand one of the little guys out with a glare and a stern warning, “Pets are a good Christmas present, but remember,” he’d warn, “they aren’t just for a day, you and your kids gotta look after this little guy for a long time,” he’d hand over a shelter dog or cat, and then give what Matt would call his Doomsday Face, “ He shouldn’t end up back here you hear?” the parents would nod frantically and scurry away with their new furry friend. 

“I’m sure there going to a very happy home,” Matt said to reassure Frank, knowing how much he doted over their dog Max. He’d want nothing less for these shelter animals and Matt’s heart swelled, seeing that side of Frank. Before they left, Matt made sure to have a private word with the shelter owner.

“What was that about?” Frank asked, grabbing their coats and wrapping Matt’s scarf around his neck for him, tugging it neatly.

“Nothing, just thanking her. Dinner?” Matt asked.

“Yes,” Frank said pulling his hoodie all the way over his head, which Matt always thought was adorable, “But I need to pick something up from the house first.”

“What?” Matt’s brow furrowed. Frank had to be careful to stay calm, knowing Matt could hear his heartbeat. It was refreshing being with someone where honesty is the only option, but when planning an innocent surprise, it was a pain.

Because, despite Frank’s insistence they do no corny shit, he had planned something a little bit special, unfortunately, Matt could already figure it out before they even entered their apartment building.

“Frank…” Matt stalled in the doorway shell-shocked.

“Heh, come on Red it’s not going to be that bad,” he led Matt by the arm and opened the door, and even he was a little in awe, even though he’d planned it. Karen had helped him set up a private dinner in their apartment.

The normal harsh neon of the signs outside were replaced with a soft yellow glow, the room full of candles, lightly scented so Matt could enjoy them, the windows covered by sheets. There was some low acoustic music playing from an iphone somewhere, beautiful guitar ballad, and the table was set beautifully, Karen had a real talent.

Frank had to admit; he felt a twinge of sadness looking at the set up. He hadn’t been on a date like this since Maria. It was definitely nice now tho, being able to have such an intimate moment like this again, with someone special felt really nice. It paid to preserve a little bit of the past.

Matt sniffed the air, “The steak from the Steak House…?”

“Über eats,” Frank smirked.

He led them both to the table. He wasn’t sure how much of a picture Matt was getting of the whole set up, he just hope he got enough of a sensory picture to understand, this was for him, to show how amazing Frank thought he was. 

“Thank you Frank,” was that a crack in Matt’s voice?

“No problem Red,” He leaned in and kissed the top of his partner’s head.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

“See Frank,” Matt said half way through their meal, “It wasn’t so bad celebrating Christmas, even if we did it a little differently.”

“Frattmas,” Frank smirked licking barbeque sauce off of his fingers, which elicited a cackle from Matt that only stopped when there was a knock at the door.

Frank turned swiftly, not expecting visitors he was on his guard but Matt patted him on the shoulder in reassurance “It’s okay I was expecting this.” Frank sat confused as Matt moved to the door, he couldn’t see who he was talking to in a low murmur, and he was starting to get agitated until he heard the taping of four legs on their floor, followed by a bark, as an unfamiliar dog rushed up to Frank, followed by Matt who had closed the door behind him.

“Red?” Frank asked automatically going to pet the dog behind its pointy ears. She was beautiful.

“I know we said no presents, and I always said fitting another dog in this house would be hard but seeing you at that shelter today… You have a big heart Frank, and this dog needs some love. Her name is Kelly she’s a doberman.

The dog started licking Franks face and he had to hide it from Matt because he was pretty sure he was tearing up. This is the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him by a million. Max came in from their bedroom to investigate their strange new friend, but didn’t snarl or act aggressive, so the dogs were probably going to get along fine.

“Do you like her?” Matt asked nervously, hoping it wasn’t too much. In response Frank stood up suddenly, rushed over to Mat and kissed him square on the mouth repeatedly.

“Pleh Frank! You’ve got dog slobber on your face stop!” Matt laughed.

Frank felt so full at that moment that he knew, whatever he had to put up with tomorrow, it didn’t matter. Church, dinner, all the corny shit that came with traditional Christmas; he shuddered to think what Karen had planned. It didn’t matter, because he’d already celebrated with Matt, on their own terms.

“Now remember,” Matt said saccharinely, “Dogs make great Christmas presents, but remember, they aren’t just for a day, you have to look after them.” Frank laughed and trapped Matt in a bear hug. “Merry Frattmas Frank.”

“Merry Frattmas Matty.”


End file.
